William (Guillermo) Miller
Guillermo Miller nació el 15 de febrero de 1782 en Pittsfield, Massachusetts, en la región noreste de los Estados Unidos. Su padre había luchado en la guerra de la revolución norteamericana. Aun cuando no hizo una profesión pública de religión, había puesto a disposición de los vecinos su casa para la adoración y predicación. Su madre, Paulina Phelps, hija de un pastor bautista, trajo al hogar una rica herencia religiosa. La vida del joven Guillermo corre paralela al período temprano de la historia norteamericana y al mismo tiempo la refleja. Fue el mayor de los 16 niños y "la suya fue una historia de pobreza, un ansia inusual por aprender a leer, la necesidad de la diligencia en la actividad agropecuaria para asegurar la supervivencia". Su herencia fue un orgullo de patriotismo y religión, del ideal de progreso yanqui. Su época, como su vida, estuvo llena de "aplastantes incertidumbres y acuciantes cambios". Forjando su Vida Cuando Guillermo tenía apenas cuatro años, sus padres se mudaron a un campo de 100 acres, "un desierto casi deshabitado"3 en Low Hampton, en el noreste de Nueva York. El pago anual de la hipoteca ascendía a alrededor de 20 barriles de trigo. Había sólo seis casas esparcidas en la región. En este asentamiento, donde merodeaban animales salvajes, se derribaban árboles para construir caminos y se abrían claros en la espesura, los Miller vivieron controlando la naturaleza por medio de la agricultura. Era una vida ruda que hacía necesario que el pequeño Guillermo ayudara en el campo. La educación se limitaba a tres meses de escuela durante el invierno, cuando había pasado la cosecha. Entre los 9 y los 14 años, Miller asistió a la escuela local. Durante los largos meses de invierno, la mamá Miller le enseñaba a leer a Guillermo. Y él se tornó en un ávido lector, sediento de conocimiento. El único material disponible era la Biblia, el himnario y el libro de oraciones. Cuando pasó la edad escolar, continuó aprendiendo por sí mismo. Los candiles constituían un lujo, de modo que Guillermo aprendió a conseguir luz de los pinos para leer. Una noche, cuando permaneció leyendo hasta tarde, su padre se despertó y al ver la luz llameante pensó que la casa se estaba incendiando. Al encontrar a Guillermo leyendo, lo envió rápidamente a la cama. Pronto el voraz lector se dio cuenta que la comunidad era un buen recurso de material de lectura. Algunos le prestaban libros, otros se los concedían a su pedido. En su adolescencia Guillermo comenzó a mantener un libro diario. Una anotación fechada el 10 de julio de 1791 lleva el siguiente encabezamiento: "La historia de mi vida" y tiene la siguiente declaración: "Desde pequeño fui educado y enseñado a orar al Señor". Su vida temprana fue similar a la de la mayoría de los muchachos de esos días. Sin embargo, Guillermo anhelaba algo más. Incluso trató de obtener alguna ayuda de un generoso médico local para continuar estudiando. Sus sueños no se pudieron convertir en realidad, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo como autodidacta. Aprendió a usar bien las palabras y se convirtió en el "escriba general" entre los jóvenes. Si alguien quería que se redactara una carta o una poesía, recurrían a Guillermo.5 La familia se mudó de nuevo a Pultney, en el estado de Vermont. Allí conoció a Lucy Smith y se casó con ella en 1803. Se unió a la fraternidad masónica y llegó a la orden más alta. Seis años después de su casamiento fue sheriff y también sirvió a la comunidad como juez de paz. Su interés primordial no era la agricultura, aunque trataba todavía de parecerlo. Por supuesto, sus escritos y lecturas continuaban. Leía las obras de escritores deístas, su historia y filosofía, que obtenía en la biblioteca pública. Escribía cartas, notas, editoriales en periódicos y poemas patrióticos, uno de los cuales fue usado por su comunidad para las celebraciones de la independencia. Pareciera que su trasfondo patriótico y los distinguidos ejemplos de su padre y de su abuelo en las guerras previas hicieron que Miller dejara un trabajo seguro en su vecindario y se ofreciera en 1810 como voluntario en el servicio militar. Peleó en 1812 en la guerra norteamericana contra el ejército británico, y en la batalla de Plattsburgh, vio a los norteamericanos, desventajados en número, aplastar a los británicos, por lejos superiores. Este incidente constituyó un punto de giro en la vida de Miller. Un Deista insatisfecho Aunque Guillermo había abrazado el deísmo, no estaba totalmente satisfecho. Le perturbaba el postulado deísta según el cual la naturaleza humana era básicamente buena y honesta; sus lecturas y la observación mostraban justamente lo opuesto.6 La batalla de Plattsburgh desarmó su creencia en el deísmo. Hizo un recuento del incidente: "Muchas circunstancias convirgieron en debilitar mi confianza en la corrección de los principios deístas... Estaba particularmente impresionado con esto... cuando estaba en la batalla de Plattsburgh, cuando 1.500 regulares y 4.000 voluntarios derrotábamos a los británicos, que eran 15.000 fuertes... Un resultado tan sorprendente en condiciones tan desparejas, me pareció más bien como el trabajo de una potencia más poderosa que el hombre". El resultado de la batalla le hizo desafiar otro credo deísta, según el cual Dios no interfiere en los asuntos humanos. Además, durante la guerra de 1812 Miller perdió a una hermana y a su padre, en rápida sucesión, poniéndolo cara a cara con la muerte y su propia mortalidad. Esos eventos lo indujeron a retornar a la herencia religiosa de su juventud, a la que se había opuesto. Miller, como muchos de su época, estaba interesado en reformar la sociedad. Estaba involucrado en la temperancia y otras reformas. Guillermo Garrison (1805-1879), un periodista norteamericano famoso por sus denuncias en contra de la esclavitud, describió a Miller como un franco amigo de la causa de la temperancia, la abolición, la reforma moral y la paz. Parecía estar en favor de tratar bien a todos los seres humanos, aunque no hay evidencias de que haya estado directamente comprometido con algún movimiento en contra de la esclavitud. Aun cuando estaba en el ejército, Miller continuó haciendo todas las cosas que amaba. Escribía a menudo a su esposa y se preocupaba extremadamente cuando no recibía regularmente cartas de ella. Se mantenía alejado de los vicios, tan comunes en la vida militar, y era altamente respetado. Cuando retornó del ejército en 1815, tuvo que atender negocios de la familia. Su padre había muerto dejando una hipoteca en la propiedad de Low Hampton. Levantó la hipoteca y permitió a su madre seguir viviendo en la casa. Entonces compró un campo a menos de un kilómetro de allí y mudó a su familia de Vermont a Low Hampton. Construyó una casa del estilo de la Nueva Inglaterra de entonces, "blanca, con persianas verdes y roja en el lado de atrás". Una vez más Miller se volvió un participante activo en la comunidad. Cerca de su casa había un hermoso bosque que había sido escogido para la fiesta del Día de la Independencia, el 4 de julio de 1816. Su generosidad de espíritu también lo llevó a abrir su casa al ministro, su tío Eliseo Miller, de la iglesia cercana. Como lo habían hecho sus padres, su hogar estaba abierto a los predicadores de varias denominaciones que llegaban de visita. Encontraban alimento allí y, para el deleite de sus amigos y el horror de la familia, Miller se burlaba de la fe de ellos. Aunque no estaba totalmente entregado al cristianismo, asistía a la iglesia cuando estaba el ministro. Cuando el pastor se iba del pueblo y el sermón era leído por el diácono, Miller sentía que "no era edificado por la manera en que leían los diáconos" y se ausentaba. Su madre, buena y astuta, notaba su ausencia y, al enterarse del motivo, hizo arreglos para que él leyera cuando el ministro estuviera ausente. Esas lecturas deben haber influido imperceptiblemente en el pensamiento de Miller. Un cambio crucial Dos acontecimientos ocurridos en 1816 lo llevaron a un punto crucial de su vida. El 11 de septiembre él sus amigos estaban muy entusiasmados con un baile que se realizaría como evento principal en celebración de la batalla de Plattsburgh. Como parte de las celebraciones, el Dr. B. predicó unas pocas noches antes que el baile tuviera lugar. De acuerdo con Bliss, el efecto del sermón fue evidente: "Al regreso, la señora Miller, que había permanecido en casa, observó un asombroso cambio en su comportamiento. Su espíritu festivo había desaparecido y todos estaban profundamente pensativos y sin deseos de conversar... Estaban totalmente incapacitados para desempeñar cualquier parte en los arreglos festivos... En ese vecindario hubo reuniones de oración y alabanza en vez de frivolidad y baile". El siguiente domingo Guillermo Miller fue llamado otra vez a leer el sermón que habían seleccionado los diáconos. Tan pronto como comenzó a leer el discurso sobre la "Importancia de los deberes de los padres", le sobrevino una profunda emoción y tuvo que dejar de leer. Parece que su lucha con los conceptos deístas finalizó en este punto, según lo refirió más tarde: "Repentinamente el carácter de un Salvador impresionó vívidamente mi mente. Parecía que debía haber un Ser tan bueno y compasivo al punto de presentarse a sí mismo como expiación por nuestras transgresiones y por lo tanto salvarnos de sufrir la penalidad del pecado... Pero surgió la pregunta: ¿Cómo se puede probar que tal Ser existe?" Esto fue el comienzo de la experiencia de conversión de Miller. Guillermo Miller, el deísta, el burlón, se volvió cristiano. Inmediatamente comenzó un culto familiar y abrió su casa para reuniones de oración. Así como había sido un soldado devoto y leal por su país, ahora se convirtió en un soldado por su Salvador. Sus amigos consideraron su conversión como una enorme pérdida, pero Miller tomó la determinación de conducirse a sí mismo como un valioso ejemplo de cristiano. Como crítico del cristianismo conocía todas las críticas; ahora usaba todos sus poderes racionales para contestar las mismas preguntas que se había formulado previamente. Y comenzó su búsqueda con la Biblia. Renunció a todas sus presuposiciones y decidió permitir que las Escrituras hablaran por sí mismas. A partir de su profundo e intenso estudio, desarrolló las siguientes ideas: la Biblia es su propio intérprete; algunas partes de la Biblia, tales como las profecías, son simbólicas; los libros de Daniel y Apocalipsis predicen el retorno literal de Cristo, que podría ocurrir pronto, dentro de los siguientes 25 años. Mientras realizaba sus investigaciones, Miller continuó como agricultor, sirviendo como juez de paz y asistiendo fielmente a la iglesia. Aparte era padre de ocho hijos--seis varones y dos mujeres--. Un hijo y una hija murieron mientras eran bebés y otro a los cuatro años. Con todo, Miller encontraba tiempo para estudiar la Biblia, impulsado por una sed de la verdad. Luego de dos años de intenso estudio les habló a sus amigos y vecinos acerca del pronto retorno de Cristo, pero encontró poco entusiasmo y aceptación. Muy poco tiempo después Low Hampton pasó por una ola de reavivamiento y Miller se sintió culpable de no haber compartido lo que él consideraba como la verdad más importante del momento. Aunque sentía que Dios lo estaba llamando a predicar, se resistía. Un trato con Dios Finalmente, le hizo una promesa a Dios. En agosto de 1831 decidió que si se le pedía que predicara, esto sería una señal de que Dios quería esparcir la verdad que él había encontrado. A la media hora de haber tomado la decisión recibió una invitación para hablar en un pueblo vecino. De allí en adelante, fue de pueblo en pueblo usando el estilo de predicación de reavivamiento. Su mensaje se centraba en la entrega a Cristo y en su pronto retorno. Por medio del tratamiento lógico del tema basado en la Biblia, su ferviente sinceridad y su poderoso mensaje, ganó muchos conversos y seguidores. Con todo, la mayoría de los ministros de cultos de esa época no siguieron a Miller y comenzaron en verdad a oponerse a su predicación. Sin embargo, Miller revitalizó la evangelización del momento. El principal método que usaban Miller y sus asociados para llevar el mensaje no era diferente de los de otros reavivamientos evangélicos. Sin embargo, estaba en una posición contraria al punto de vista popular de sus días cuando predicaba que Jesús vendría antes de la iniciación del milenio.15 Podría haber permanecido como un oscuro predicador viajando por los senderos de Nueva Inglaterra si no fuera por la determinación de un ministro y editor, Josué V. Himes, para llevar el mensaje millerita a Boston y otras ciudades. De este modo el mensaje y el mensajero se volvieron más visibles, en la medida en que los periódicos locales se referían a sus reuniones. Además, Himes le suplía de afiches, posters y otros medios de publicidad e imprimía y distribuía folletos, panfletos y otros materiales impresos. Hacia 1834 , las invitaciones a predicar vinieron con tal frecuencia y rapidez que Miller se convirtió en un predicador de tiempo completo. Un año antes la iglesia bautista local le había conferido una licencia para predicar, pero Miller no quería favorecer una denominación por sobre otra. Lo que le interesaba era que las personas se entregaran personalmente a Cristo y estuvieran listas para su pronto retorno. Era difícil ser predicador de tiempo completo, porque no recibía un sueldo regular y en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera el pago por los gastos de viaje. Tenía dos fuentes de ingreso. Una era su granja, que ahora confiaba a sus hijos y por la cual recibía una asignación regular para cubrir sus gastos. La otra fuente eran sus ahorros. Sólo cuando su mensualidad era insuficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas, Miller permitía que las iglesias compartieran sus gastos. El movimiento se expande En tanto se relacionaba con Himes y otros predicadores que aceptaban su idea del pronto regreso de Cristo, Miller comenzó a publicar su mensaje a través de la página impresa. Se distribuían folletos y panfletos en número creciente. El movimiento de Miller también adoptó el tipo metodista de reuniones campestres, el primero de los cuales tuvo lugar en Boston en mayo de 1842 . Como resultado, el movimiento continuó expandiéndose, atrayendo a miles. El mensaje original de Miller incluía un elemento de tiempo, pero él no estaba interesado en establecer una fecha particular. Creía que Jesús retornaría, de acuerdo con sus cálculos, en algún momento en torno de 1843. Entonces, finalmente, coincidió con la fecha del 22 de octubre de 1844 . Junto con miles de seguidores, experimentó un amargo chasco cuando Cristo no retornó, como se esperaba. El día siguiente, escribió: "Pasó. Y el siguiente día parecía como que todos los demonios desde el foso sin fondo fueran desatados sobre nosotros. Los mismos y muchos más que lloraban por misericordia dos días antes, estaban ahora mezclados con la turba y la mofa, ridiculizando y amenazando del modo más blasfemo". Pero Miller nunca cedió en su convicción del pronto retorno de Cristo. El 10 de noviembre de 1844 escribió a Himes: "He fijado mi mente sobre otro tiempo, y con esto quiero decir que permaneceré firme hasta que Dios me dé más luz, y ese tiempo es hoy, hoy y hoy hasta que él venga".18 Miller continuó predicando y animando a otros con la esperanza cristiana, aunque tenía que hacer frente a personas insatisfechas y a la crítica. En enero de 1848 perdió la vista, lo cual no le impidió mirar hacia adelante, a la venida de Cristo. Ese mismo año había construido una pequeña capilla, cerca de su casa, donde los creyentes adventistas fieles podían adorar. En la capilla están inscriptas las siguientes palabras citadas de la Biblia: "La visión tardará aún por un tiempo... aunque tardare, espéralo, porque sin duda vendrá". Esta fue su posición sobre la segunda venida de Cristo hasta su muerte, a los 67 años, el 20 de diciembre de 1849. Las ideas de Miller sobre la profecía bíblica y el retorno inminente de Jesús pueden ser comprendidas mejor en el contexto de un movimiento religioso amplio que emergió en forma concurrente en Europa y en las Américas durante la primera parte del siglo XIX. Una vez apagado el reavivamiento millerita, muchas de esas ideas se consolidaron en la Iglesia Adventista del Séptimo Día, que continúa predicando el inminente retorno de Jesús pero sin fijar una fecha específica. Joan Francis (Ph.D., Carnegie-Mellon University), es oriunda de Barbados y enseña historia en el Atlantic Union College, en South Lancaster, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos. Reglas de Interpretación de Miller Extracto de la obra “Miller’s Works, volumen 1, views of Prophecies and Prophetic Chronology, Selected from Manuscripts of William Miller; With a Memoir of his Life. EDITADO POR JOSHUA V. HIMES, 1842. En estudiar la Biblia, he encontrado que las siguientes reglas han sido de gran servicio para mí, y ahora las doy al público por pedido especial. Cada regla se debe estudiar bien, en conexión con las referencias bíblicas, si el estudiante de la Biblia será beneficiado por estas. Regla I Cada palabra debe tener su relación debida sobre el tema presentado en la Biblia. PRUEBA: Mateo 5:18. Regla II Toda la escritura es necesaria, y se puede entender por diligente aplicación y estudio. PRUEBAS: 2 Timoteo 3:15 – 17. Regla III Nada revelado en la escritura puede ser o será ocultado de aquellos que pidan en fe, sin vacilar. PRUEBAS: Deuteronomio 29:29. Mateo 10:26, 27. 1 Corintios 2:10. Filipenses 3:15. Isaías 14:11. Mateo 21:22. Juan 14:13, 14; 15:7. Santiago 1:5, 6. 1 Juan 5:13–15. Regla IV Para entender doctrina, reúna todas las escrituras sobre el tema que desea saber; entonces permita que cada palabra tenga su influencia debida, y si puede formar su teoría sin una contradicción, no puede estar en error. PRUEBAS: Isaías 28:7-29; 35:8. Proverbios 29:27. Lucas 24:27, 44, 45. Romanos 16:26. Santiago 5:19. 2 Pedro 1:19, 29. Regla V La escritura debe ser su propio expositor, ya que es una regla de sí misma. Si dependo de un maestro para exponérmela, y si él adivinara su significado, o deseara que sea de cierta manera debido a su credo sectario, o para ser considerado sabio, entonces su adivinanza, deseo, credo o sabiduría es mi regla, no la Biblia. PRUEBAS: Salmo 19:7-11; 119:97-105. Mateo 23:8-10. 1 Corintios 2:12-16. Ezequiel 34:18, 19. Lucas 11:52. Malaquías 2:7, 8. Regla VI Dios ha revelado las cosas venideras, por visiones, en figuras y parábolas, y en esta manera las mismas cosas frecuentemente se revelan vez tras vez, por diferentes visiones, o en diferentes figuras, y parábolas. Si desea entenderlas, debe combinarlos todos en uno. PRUEBAS: Salmo 89:19. Oseas 12:10. Habacuc 2:2. Hechos 2:17. 1 Corintios 10:6. Hebreos 9:9, 24. Salmo 78:2. Mateo 13:13, 34. Génesis 41:1-32. Daniel 2, 7 y 8. Hechos 10:9-16. Regla VII Las visiones siempre son mencionadas como tales. PRUEBA: 2 Corintios 12:1. Regla VIII Las figuras siempre tienen un significado figurado, y se usan mucho en profecía, para representar cosas, tiempos y eventos futuros; como ser montañas, significando gobiernos; bestias, significando reinos. Aguas, significando personas. Lámpara, significando Palabra de Dios. Día, significando año. PRUEBAS: Daniel 2:35, 44; 7:8, 17. Apocalipsis 17:1, 15. Salmo 119:105. Ezequiel 4:6. Regla IX Las parábolas son usadas como comparaciones para ilustrar temas, y se deben explicar en la misma manera que las figuras por el tema y la Biblia. Marcos 4:13. Regla X Las figuras a veces tienen dos o más significados diferentes, así como días se usa en un sentido figurado para representar tres periodos de tiempo diferentes. PRUEBA: Eclesiastés 7:14 # Indefinido # Definido, un día por un año # Día por mil años Si se pone la construcción correcta armonizará con la Biblia y tendrá buen sentido, de otra no lo hará. PRUEBAS: Ezequiel 4:6. 2 Pedro 3:8. Regla XI Cómo saber cuándo una palabra se usa de manera figurada. Si tiene sentido así, y no hace violencia a las leyes simples de la naturaleza, entonces se debe entender literalmente, si no, figuradamente. PRUEBAS: Apocalipsis 12:1, 2; 17:3-7. Regla XII Para aprender el verdadero significado de figuras, rastree su palabra figurada por toda su Biblia, y donde lo encuentre explicado, póngalo en su figura, y si tiene sentido no busque más, si no, busque de nuevo. Regla XIII Para saber si tenemos el evento histórico verdadero para el cumplimiento de una profecía. Si encuentra que cada palabra de la profecía (después que las figuras se entiendan) es cumplida literalmente, entonces puede saber que su historia es el evento verdadero. Pero si una palabra carece de cumplimiento, entonces debe buscar otro evento, o esperar su desarrollo futuro. Porque Dios se hace cargo de que la historia y la profecía concuerden, para que los hijos verdaderos creyentes de Dios nunca se avergüencen. PRUEBAS: Salmo 22:5. Isaías 45:17-19. 1 Pedro 2:6. Apocalipsis 17:17. Hechos 3:18. Regla XIV La regla más importante de todas es que debe tener fe. Debe ser una fe que requiera un sacrificio, y, si es probada, entregaría el objeto más deseado en la tierra, el mundo y todos sus deseos, carácter, vivienda, ocupación, amigos, hogar, comodidades, y honores mundanales. Si cualquiera de estos impidiera nuestra creencia en cualquier parte de la palabra de Dios, mostraría que nuestra fe es en vano. Tampoco podemos creer siempre que uno de estos motivos permanezca en nuestro corazón. Debemos creer que Dios nunca abandonará su palabra. Y podemos tener la confianza de que Él ve al gorrión, y sabe cuántos cabellos tenemos y cuidará de la traducción de su propia palabra, y pondrá una barrera a su alrededor, y va a prevenir que aquellos que confíen sinceramente en Dios, y ponen su confianza implícita en su palabra, erren lejos de la verdad, aunque no entiendan hebreo y griego. Comentario de Elena G. White Aquellos que participan en proclamar el mensaje del tercer ángel están buscando en las Escrituras bajo el mismo plan que el Padre Miller adoptó. En el libro pequeño titulado “Vistas de las Profecías y Cronología Profética,” Padre Miller da las siguientes reglas simples pero inteligentes e importantes para el estudio e interpretación de la Biblia:REVIEW AND HERALD, 25 DE NOVIEMBRE, 1884, PÁRRAFO 25. “1. Cada palabra debe tener su relación debida sobre el tema presentado en la Biblia; 2. Toda la escritura es necesaria, y se puede entender por diligente aplicación y estudio; 3. Nada revelado en la escritura puede ser o será ocultado de aquellos que pidan en fe, sin vacilar; 4. Para entender doctrina, reúna todas las escrituras sobre el tema que desea saber; entonces permita que cada palabra tenga su influencia debida, y si puede formar su teoría sin una contradicción, no puede estar en error; 5. La escritura debe ser su propio expositor, ya que es una regla de sí misma. Si dependo de un maestro para exponérmela, y si él adivinara su significado, o deseara que sea de cierta manera debido a su credo sectario, o para ser considerado sabio, entonces su adivinanza, deseo, credo o sabiduría es mi regla, no la Biblia.” Lo mencionado arriba es una porción de estas reglas; y en nuestro estudio de la Biblia haríamos bien en prestar atención a los principios expuestos. Libros Escritos * A Lecture on the Typical Sabbaths and Great Jubilee * Dissertations on the True Inheritance of the Saints * Evidences from Scripture and History of the Second Coming of Christ About the Year A. D. 1843, and of His Personal Reign of 1000 Years * Letter to Joshua V. Himes, on the Cleansing of the Sanctuary * Miller’s Reply to Stuart’s “Hints on the Interpretation of Prophecy” * Miller’s Works. Volume 1. Views of the Prophecies and Prophetic Chronology * Miller’s Works. Volume 2. Evidence from Scripture and History of the Second Coming of Christ about the Year 1843 * Miller’s Works. Volume 2. Supplement * Miller’s Works. Volume 3. Exposition of the Twenty-Fourth Of Matthew; The True Inheritance Of The Saints; The Cleansing of the Sanctuary; The Typical Sabbath; and, A Review Of Dimmick * Remarks on Revelations Thirteenth, Seventeenth and Eighteenth * Review of a Discourse, Delivered in the North Church, Newburyport, on the Last Evening of the Year 1841, by L. F. Dimmick, Pastor of the Church * The Kingdom of God * William Miller’s Apology and Defence, August 1 Referencias Categoría:Pioneros Categoría:Miller y Asociados